Destined
by stanafuckingkatic
Summary: BECKETT X CASTLE AU After everything they've been through together - they had to be destined. NOW M.
1. Chapter 1

DESTINED \- BECKETT X CASTLE | AU | **P1/?**

QUICKLY TYPED UP - ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN

* * *

He could feel the cold beginning to roll in wrapping itself around unsuspecting victims, shaking them in their tracks.

There was the rusty squeak of metal before Rick was biting his tongue, a sharp pain throbbing in his hand. Kneeling on the ground he took his injured hand in his other and put slight pressure on it.

There was another squeak of metal, the chains scraping against each other and tangling loosely. Soft, cold hands gently touched his arm hesitantly. "Are you okay?" A quiet voice whispered.

Rick looked up quickly, his light eyes falling on familiar warm ones. A worried crease forming in between her eyebrows. Quickly as he could he kneeled in front of her and wrapped his - not wounded - hand around hers and smiled softly.

"I'm okay. The swing just caught my hand "

Yet, still her worry lines deepened at the confirmation of him being hurt and her bottom lip dropped slightly. She turned his larger hand over in her two smaller ones.

Sometimes it took his breath away when she made a particular facial expression or said a certain word - the resemblance of her mother was uncanny. When she had turned his hand over he could feel her small, cold fingers digging into his wrist and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Where are your gloves, Miss Beckett? Hmm?" He shook his head, ticking another similarity.

Taking his own gloves off and holding them out to her, she gave him a quizzical look but took them from him nonetheless. She held them for a few seconds still staring at him. Rick laughed, a wide smile appearing on his lips.

"Here." He said, helping her put on his gloves; they completely engulfed her small hands.

She gave him a goofy grin, tucking a rebellious strand of dark brown hair behind her ear before playing with the fingers of his gloves.

"Okay, so its not the most ideal solution but its only until we get you another pair of gloves...where are your gloves?!" He stood, tucking his hands into his coat pockets in order to escape the biting cold and lilting his eyebrow.

The girl giggled, looking up at him and shrugging. "I had them at mum's work." She answered, moving her hands to underneath her chin and giving him a cheeky smile.

Rick looked at his watch quickly before taking her hand in one of his own.

* * *

Settling in the rickety chair beside Kate's desk, she smiled and pointed to her blue gloves that were currently residing next to the ornament of elephants. Rick laughed when he spotted them, picking them up and handing them to her.

"I should know better than to second guess a Beckett."

Walking in from the breakroom with her coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the two figures around her desk.

"Oh hey guys! I was just about to call you." She told Rick.

Putting her mug of steaming hot liquid on the table in front of her, she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair gently, her eyes falling on the Styrofoam cup of coffee that Rick had brought for her.

"Thanks for looking after Evelyn for me for me, Castle..."

Taking a sip from his own coffee, Rick shook his head quickly before putting it back down. "You know I don't mind. I get to fill her mind with useful information." He winked at Eve.

Kate bit her lip to stifle a laugh that was trying to work it's way through her lips. She watched then both for a few seconds before she spoke.

"So, uh...I'll see you Monday?" She asked quietly.

Eve watched the exchange; her eyes taking in everything - observant as always. Now wearing her well-sized gloves she went back to playing with the edges.

Rick nodded in agreement, handing her the coffee he had bought on the way. His fingers gently brushing the inside of her palm, softly grazing along the side of her wrist slowly. Their eyes never left each other during the whole exchange. They broke away suddenly startled when a loud giggle sounded between them and a hand shot up into the air.

"Look! Mummy I put my glove on funny!" Eve's face was lit up, a wide smile spreading across her small face at the sight of the crooked glove.

Rick laughed throatily, "Such a gift." The words escaping before he could stop himself.

Eve only had eyes for her mother though, wide green eyes watching her as she waved the glove in front of Kate.

Kate's eyes fell down to Eve as soon as she had spoke, taking in Rick's words with a hidden smile. "...Yeah, I know." Pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "Say bye to Castle, honey."

Eve stood up and ran over to him as quickly as she could in the small amount of space between the chair and his side of the desk. Wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you for the pizza and the ice cream and ... the books." She whispered the last word as though it were a secret.

Rick was momentarily shocked, freezing for a few seconds before wrapping his arms back around the little girl briefly, then Eve ran back to Kate. She turned her face into her mother's coat, her dark locks falling to cover her face shyly.

Kate tucked a strand of dark curls behind Eve's ear as she waved goodbye to Rick, he smiled as he stood and turned to leave with his coffee in hand.

When the elevator doors closed behind him, Kate turned to face Eve and squatted down to be similar height to her. Sweeping another strand of hair behind her daughter's ear, Kate stroked her thumb across her cheek a small smile appearing on her rosy lips.

"You starting to warm up to Castle?" She asked softly, her eyes watching her daughter closely.

Eve looked up at her when she spoke, leaning closer so that she could play with the top buttons on the front of Kate's coat.

"Yes, I like him a lot."

Kate smiled leaning her forehead against Eve's gently, before pulling back and pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she stood to her full height.

"Yeah...me too." She said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

DESTINED \- BECKETT X CASTLE | AU | **P2/?**

QUICKLY TYPED UP -

IT'S QUARTER TO 3 IN THE MORNING. ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN

* * *

Back at Kate's house she was just settling down on the couch, bright purple woolly socks adorning her feet against the cold; clashing against her grey yoga pants and a plain white singlet. Tucking her legs underneath herself she snuggled closer to the warm bowl of popcorn nestled between her arms. As the title of 'The Little Mermaid' appeared on the screen, Kate turned and put her arm over the earth-toned cushions that lined the back of the couch.

"Come on, bunny! You're going to miss the movie." She called out, grabbing a piece of the non-salted contents in her lap and popping it into her mouth. "...That you've seen a hundred times." She muttered, laughing under her breath.

Hearing running steps and a flash of brown curls briefly obscuring her view - then suddenly the seat next to Kate is occupied. Eve snuggles into her side; moving further into Kate's lap and holding the bowl of popcorn with both hands until she finally settles against her chest. Kate presses a kiss to the top of her head before leaning her own head against the back of the couch, keeping an arm snuggled around Eve's middle securely. She was completely exhausted not even fighting when her eyelids slid shut, falling asleep to the sound of her daughters voice repeating here and there. She felt the stress of the day start to seep out of her body at the sound of Eve's giggles filling her ears.

Kate awoke with a start when she heard a loud crash. Eve was sitting on the floor with a less-than-half full bowl of popcorn on her lap and the rest of it scattered around her; bits in her hair, all over the couch and squished into the carpet.

"Oh cra- crème brûlée..."Kate breathed, looking around her immediate vicinity. Rubbing her eyes and glancing up at the television that was rolling the credits, she reached for the remote and turned the monitor off. Eve was frowning slightly, a wrinkle creasing between her eyebrows; an almost identical mannerism as her mother. "I'm sorry mummy I-"

Kate shook her head, swinging her legs down before moving to squat down beside Eve, then picking her up and placing her on her hip. Tapping her gently on the nose with her pointer finger and smiling softly. " Don't worry about it. I got it - I got you."

She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she carried her to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Kate helped her turn the water on and draw a bath before waiting outside the bathroom door, but made sure to leave the door open a fraction in case she called for her. Leaning against the wall in the hallway, Kate let out a bottled up exhausted sigh and rubbed her eyes. She hasn't felt this run-down in a long time. Montgomery usually gave her a little leeway because of her situation with Eve.

_20 minutes later._

Kate was helping Eve squeeze a jumper over her head and pulling the sleeves down her arms snugly. Turning away Kate went to grab her brush off the chocolate coloured duchess - but it wasn't in it's usual spot. Remembering that she had spotted it in the bathroom, she told Eve to wait where she was and that she'd be right back.

Kate entered the dimly-lit bathroom and once she reached the white marble basin, she grabbed a hair tie; putting in securely around her wrist before grabbing her daughter's bright pink brush next to the sink. Walking briskly back down the hallway and through the open doorway, she settled crossed-legged behind her daughter; who was sitting on the edge of the bed with her own legs dangling over the edge idly.

She only had to run the brush through the tangled locks twice before letting out a barely contained laugh. Taking a piece of popcorn out from in-between a bunch of tangled strands. "Maybe I should of washed your hair for you, hey?" She teased, nudging her shoulder gently.

Not hearing the usual protest, Kate tucked a piece of hair behind her own ear and turning to look over Eve's shoulder; her dark locks falling in a curtain like pattern in front of her own shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" Kate asked, her hand reaching out for the gloves clasped in her daughter's grip.

At the mention of the item entwined in her hands, Eve's grip tightened and her eyes widened at having been caught. Kate's forehead wrinkled, the gloves looked familiar yet she knew they weren't a pair of theirs. With a soft but authoritative hold, Kate placed her hand on top of Eve's and traced the back of her hand, a curious look in her eyes.

"Eve...don't make me use your full name." Her voice firm but quiet.

Eve's grip still remained tight around the fabric, her teeth biting down on her knuckles of her free hand as if to stop herself from blabbing.

Turning around she looked at her mother with wide eyes. "I'm sorry...I took them without asking." She whispered guiltily, holding them out to her.

Kate's other hand that was holding the brush placed down the object on the pillow beside her before taking the item being handed to her. Turning it over in her hands she couldn't identify any personal markings. Opening one of the gloves she felt her breath stutter when her eyes focused on the golden engraved letters reading 'R.C'.

Looking up at her daughter she let out a shallow breath, trying to keep the expression on her face neutral. This really wasn't a good idea. She knew she shouldn't of gotten Castle involved in her work, much less in her personal life. What the hell was she thinking? All that mattered was that she do all that she could to protect Eve's heart - and she was screwing up. She screwed up. This wasn't going to end well.

"You know what you did was wrong, right?" Kate asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Eve was twisting her hands together, avoiding eye contact. Kate put the gloves to the side before gently caressing her daughter's cheek, tilting her head to look up at her. Leaning into Kate's hand almost subconsciously, her wide eyes slowly looking up before settling on her face and nodding slowly with slumped shoulders.

"I'll take care of these, okay?" Kate ran her fingers through her own mess of locks, playing with the ends. "Promise me you won't ever do anything like this again." She linked her fingers with Eve's loosely, watching her closely.

Seeing unshed tears shining in her daughter's eyes broke her heart but she had to stand her ground. She knew she couldn't cave every time someone turned on the waterworks, no matter how much it pained her.

"Yes mummy." She promised, sniffling.

"Come on, hug it out."

Kate wrapped her arms around her, kissing her forehead and gently rubbing soothing concentric circles on her back.

After she helped Eve finish getting ready for bed Kate took the gloves with her, leaving the door open a fraction and made sure the hallway light was lit enough in case she came looking for her. Eve constantly told her mother that she didn't need a night light - reminding Kate of herself in so many ways. Leaving the hallway light on was the closest she could come to a compromise.

After cleaning up the mess in the living room, Kate took a quick shower and settled in her bed with a book; letting Richard Castle seduce her with his words.

* * *

She felt as though she was trying to swim underwater fully clothed, her head foggy and her moves sluggish. Everytime she took a breath - water charged through her mouth and pounded against her throat; she was choking, her lungs filling with water. Kate's hands were trying to grab onto anything but it was useless, there was nothing but the dark. Her body started to shake, convulse- - she was drowning and she couldn't do anything. Powerless. She was shaking. Shaking. Shaking.

No.

She was being shaken.

Slowly the black lifted, her throat still tight and she jolted up in her bed coughing, she could feel the cold sweat dripping down between her shoulder blades. Something touched her arm and she immediately flinched away before looking up, her eyes connecting with familiar ones. Immediately Kate relaxed, wiping her mouth and smiling gently. Eve handed her the book that had fallen to the floor sometime during the night.

"We're going to be late for brunch with pop." She pointed to the clock beside Kate's bed, nestled in the middle of the mantelpiece.

Kate's eyes went wide, flicking open her bed covers and jumping out of bed quickly before picking up her daughter.

"Oh Shi- sugar, Let's get a move on."

_Half an hour later._

Standing outside her childhood home; Kate was putting her keys in her back pocket with one hand and squeezing her daughter's hand with the other. Eve wiggled her fingers slightly, turning her head to the side as she spotted a pair of birds sitting on the railing off to the side of the veranda.

"Don't tell Pop you had to wake me. I'll never live it down." She flashed her a cheeky grin - Eve turned her attention back to her mother and grinned in reply.

Opening the door, Kate called out for her father with Eve following her in tow before the little girl ran past and into Jim Beckett's outstretched arms. Then stepping aside, fixing her ponytail before looking back up at the two adults before her.

"Hey dad," Kate greeted him, embracing him briefly. "Sorry we're late."

"She slept in." Eve whispered, hiding behind him.

Jim laughed as Kate shook her head, a laugh of her own escaping her mouth. She shrugged her shoulders before heading into the kitchen "Can never keep a secret - that one." She called over her shoulder.

Jim held his hand up and Eve slapped it with her own in a high-five, a toothy grin showing wide. "Don't listen to your mother - she's just cranky because you dobbed her in." he said, picking up his grand-daughter and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Following Kate into the kitchen, who had sneaked one of the mini-quiches or at least attempted to as she covered her full mouth. Her father's eyes zoning in on her and shaking his head with a smile.

"Really, Katie...you couldn't of waited," he looked at his watch, "An hour?" He chided.

Kate nearly chocked on the food as it made it's way down her throat, sticking to her windpipe.

"An- An hour? Til' people start arriving?" Kate copied his action and looked at her watch, her face and neck suddenly starting to develop red blotches.

She wasn't even half-decent, she completely let it fly out of her mind that this weekend, specifically, was her father's annual celebratory lunch. Everyone from his firm, the attorney general's office, everyone important. This wasn't one of their usual brunches. Crap.

Eve pulled on the sleeve of her coat, watching her mother and pop's conversation. Leaning her elbow on the table she leaned her hand against the side of her face. "I still think you look pretty, mummy."

Jim pressed a hand to the top of her head gently, a low chuckle escaping - which he covered with a cough when Kate's eyes shot daggers at him. He made his way to the fridge and poured two glaces of orange juice and placed one in front of Eve, then turned back to his daughter raising his eyebrow after taking a sip of his own drink.

"Well, you know where her wardrobe is." Kate raised her eyes to look him in the eye, her eyes widening. "No- I couldn't..."She started but he held up his hand stopping her in the middle of her sentence.

"Katie, it's okay. She wouldn't of minded, alright?"

Avoiding her father's gaze, Kate nodded. Eve gave her mother a little wave; her mouth filled with juice and when she smiled a little, a streak dripped down her chin. Kate laughed, sometimes all she had to do was see her daughter - she didn't even have to talk. Just being around her always brightened her day and made most situations that much better.

* * *

Standing outside her parents wardrobe, Kate let out a slow breath and closed her eyes as she pressed her hands over her eyes.

Just breathe. They're just clothes.

Kate could feel her whole body shaking.

Reaching her hand out she gripped the handle tightly, cold wood digging into her palm. The sensation sending a shivver coursing through her body. She stepped into the walk-in closet, turning the wall light on. Her eyes cast across the different colours and fabrics, with shaking legs she stepped forward and gently took hold of one of her mother's red winter coats, her fingers playing with the fabric of the sleeve.

Lifting the material, she took a step closer and breathed in the scent of the soft material; her mother's perfume scent still lingering. Shaking her head she knew it had to be in her mind, there was no way that was possible.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw it. Right at the end - a knee length, casual dark emerald green dress. She hadn't seen it in years and her mother cherished that dress like nothing else. A small smile played on her lips as she plucked it from it's spot and wrapped it loosely across her arm. Then, after picking a pair of black strappy heels she carried it all to the bathroom down the hall.

With the dress fitting snugly to her lithe frame Kate was finishing getting ready, sliding her foot into the other shoe and her fingers pulling the strap into place by clicking it around her ankle. When she heard a deep, quiet voice from behind her.

"Do you want a hand with that?"


	3. Chapter 3

DESTINED \- BECKETT X CASTLE | AU | **P3/?**

QUICKLY TYPED UP -

I've been really busy, so this is just a filler chapter until I can write something longer and of more substance.

* * *

Kate had never moved so quickly before in her life. Swaying slightly, she grabbed onto the edge of the hand basin tightly. Folding her arms infront of her to cover herself, leaning slightly away from him. Closing her eyes briefly and rubbing her temples in an attempt to get rid of the headache that was already forming.

"What are you doing here, Greg?"

He took a step forward entering from the hallway into the tiled bathroom. He looked definitely sharper, his hair cut a respectable length and even donning a dark blue suit. A slight crease formed between Kate's eyebrows almost knitting them together.

Greg scratched the back of his head with one hand, the other was clasped tightly to an assortment of papers. Kate looked at them with a slightly confused gaze before looking back up at him when he spoke.

"I want shared custody." He blurted it out loudly.

Kate's expression went from suprise to shock - to anger, her hands balling into fists and her nails digging into her palm. Taking a predatory step forward him, she was zoning in on him like a lioness, eyes hard.

"Are you kidding?! No! No-"

"Kate..."

A loud SMACK! resounded around the small room as her palm connected with his cheek. Greg flinched slightly under the pressure of the slap, his face starting to colour in red blotches from the impact. After she did it, Kate immediately regretted it, but managed to keep her posture rigid as she tried to remain put together.

Holding the papers out to Kate to which she took, hands shaking (damn her) as she turned the first page. "I tried to play nice, Kate." He said quietly, apologetically. To which she scoffed, shaking her head, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were filling up with tears. Walking back through the door way he turned around, "Just so you know...I gave you a chance to do it the easy way. My lawyer will be in touch. I'm going for full custody" He said, shrugging.

The documents in Kate's hand were half scrunched as she watched him walk away, her heart pounding and mind racing. As soon as his footsteps faded Kate locked the bathroom door, her back connecting with it as her knees buckled underneath her no longer able to hold her own weight up. Soon the tears spilled freely and trailer down her cheeks, her whole body then started to heave as every single part of her shook. This couldn't be happening, it didn't even feel real.

Reaching into her pocket Kate pulled out her cellphone and dialled her fathers number, hearing it ringing downstairs. She was at the stage now where she couldn't feel anything, her whole body felt numb. Her make-up was a mess and her mothers dress would be completely ruined with crease lines from sitting on the bathroom floor.

As soon as he heard her voice he knew something was wrong, Kate tried to explain the situation as best as she could, her voice starting to crack; which she tried to cover up with a cough but he knew better. Jim agreed that she needed to sort this out as soon as possible, there was no way he was letting anyone take his granddaughter away.

"Can you watch Evelyn for a few hours, dad? I just...I can't be here and she can't see me like this. I need to fix this."

"Of course. You know I will always do anything for you and my other favourite girl."

Kate laughed, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. Letting out a long breath she ran her fingers through her messy locks. "Thanks dad, I owe you okay?"

He scoffed, "Don't speak such nonsense Katie, I'll see you later." Then he hung up.

Sneaking out through the back laundry door, Kate walked half a dozen steps before turning back around to stare at the door. She couldn't just leave Evelyn with her dad it wasn't right, Kate felt so guilty. Gnawing on her bottom lip she shook her head, she knew that she couldn't go back in there with the state she was in and besides, she needed to fix this for the end run. That's all that mattered. Evelyn's well being and happiness.

Kate turned back and followed the garden pathway until she hit the side-walk, she would just keep walking until she came up with a solution. Even with Greg's history, she knew that she would have to fight like hell to keep custody. A single mother with a young child who flirts with criminal justice? Hardly any judge would favour her.

A car honking it's horn blared Kate out of her deep, troubling thoughts. Shaking her head; Kate took in the familiar surroundings of bustling traffic and street lights. Walking through the lobby doors and to the elevator Kate waited patiently, her hand still clasping on the documents tightly. She didn't even feel like she was in control of her own body, her feet moving of their own accord subconsciously telling her that this was the right thing to do - the only thing she could do. But that didn't stop the guilty feeling from clawing at her insides.

Reaching the apartment door, Kate shuffled from one foot to the other, her nerves jittering her whole body and erupting in goosebumps. Raising her hand to knock at the same time that the door itself opened and a hard form knocked the breath out of her as the two collided.

"Oh my god, Beckett?! Are you- I..." He stammered, reaching his arms out to help her up.

Kate having been knocked on her ass one too many times today, leaned her elbows against her knees and covered her eyes with her hands. Her breathing shaky she tried to hold herself together. _Do not fall apart right now. You can't afford to do that._

Removing her hands Kate ran her fingers through her hair and turned her chin upwards to look him in the eyes. "It's okay, Castle. Don't worry about it." She let out an exhausted laugh. Rick watched her still worried, his eyes caressing her face before bending down and helping her to pick up a few loose documents. Kate stood up and dusted remnants of dirt off of her dress skirt then followed Rick into his apartment.

Closing the door behind her, Kate bit her lip and hesitated unsure if she should come inside. Her eyes darted to the kitchen looking for a familiar face. "Am I interrup-" She started, but was cut off by his hand gently squeezing her shoulder and leading her further into the apartment. "It's fine. Alexis and mother are out at lunch," he looked at his watch, "They shouldn't be back for a few more hours."

Kate fell into his touch automatically, following his lead and settling against the counter top in the kitchen. A strained smile stretched across her face as he watched her closely, she rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "I… I didn't have anywhere else to go…I was walking and just… ended up here."

Rick smiled gently, placing the paperwork on the table – not even glancing at the contents, his eyebrows furrowed, only concerned with her well being. "What happened, Kate?"


	4. Chapter 4

DESTINED \- BECKETT X CASTLE | AU | **P4/?**

QUICKLY TYPED UP -

I've been really busy, so this is just a filler chapter until I can write something longer and of more substance.

* * *

Two glasses of scotch on the rocks later, Kate was leaning against the railing and watching the sun slowly disappear from view. Her hair falling in disobedient locks around her face as the last few hours flickered through her mind.

"Okay, yes. Thank you. "

Kate turned around at the sound of Rick's voice and surveyed him with a tentative smile. Placing her glass down on the railing as he put his phone in his pocket and took a further few steps until he was standing beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Kate-" He started.

Kate shook her head, trying to put on a brave face as a watery smile smeared across her lips. Rolling her shoulders, she closed her eyes and covered a hand over her face.

"This is going to get ugly. I-I know but I am here for you...and Eve." His eyes remained on her, his face hard yet reassuring.

Dropping her hand and looking up at him, she was trying so hard to put on some kind of facade to what she was really feeling. Rick took a tenative step towards her, he knew her well enough by now to tell what she was thinking… feeling.

"Kate..."

"Castle."

She didn't want to think about this. This could not be happening, it had to be some kind of a dream. Nightmare. Every part of her body was physically aching at the prospect of losing her daughter to that man - she couldn't breathe... this couldn't be real.

Looking back up at Rick for the umpteenth time that night, Kate took a half-step forwards him; propelling herself into his personal space. One hand immediately finding refuge in the short strands at the back of his neck and the other gripping tightly to the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder. Rick, immediately froze, not expecting this kind of reaction from her. His fingers dug hard through the thin material of her dress and into her hip bones, subconsciously drawing her closer to him.

Kate's head was spinning, she knew this was wrong; she was using him and this most definitely wasn't the right time or place. But she was running on a mostly empty stomach consisting of one quiche and two scotch's - her mind wasn't exactly clear right now. He canted slightly towards her, trying to keep his eyes open as her teeth tugged down on his earlobe.

"Make me forget, Castle."

She was going for seductive or teasing, but her voice just sounded exposed and fragile. She wasn't even holding herself against him anymore; her bones having betrayed her just like every other part of her body. She was the epitome of broken.

Before he could say a word Kate's mouth was on his; vicious and unrelenting. Her nails digging into the back of his neck and creating angry red marks in their wake across his skin, her tongue is demanding entrance between his lips without pause. Rick lost himself in her attack, opening his mouth and succumbing to the sweet pain she was pouring from her mouth into his.

Her hand at his neck slid down to his other shoulder and gripped it tight, spinning them and shoving his back hard against the railing. Rick felt the air leave his lungs at his back connecting with the railing in a sharp shove. Her glass shattering on the floor, just missing their feet as her leg pushed it's way between his roughly. Rick started to come back to his senses as Kate was sucking and nipping her way up his sharp jawline, he grabbed her arms firmly but gently and pushed her away slightly.

"Kate." He panted.

Her lipstick was smeared across her mouth and dark accusing marks were already starting to appear along his sharp jawline. Kate felt a pang in her chest and then in her gut as her head dropped in embarrassment. She pulled her arms out of his grip before running back through the door-way to collect her belongings.

"I'm so sorry."

In an effort to grab the papers Greg had bestowed upon her and her handbag at the same time, she dropped the documents; they fluttered in different directions before landing on the hardwood floor. She tried to pick up everything as quickly as she could but she knew she wouldn't make it out of the door, much less his kitchen, before he got to her. When she felt a warm grip clasp her elbow gently Kate let out a soft exhale in relief. She knew she should be pulling away and running from the humiliation and complete embarrassment she just made of herself but she couldn't. She just… couldn't.

"Kate…" She said, this time quieter.

Swiping her cheek gently with his thumb, she looked up at him through blurring eyes, tears distorting her usually crystal clear vision. She hastily started rubbing her face in order to hide her body's betrayal as the truth flowed down her cheeks. "I-" She tried.

Rick shook his head slowly when she looked back down as she tried to hide the emotions flickering across her face from him. "It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

With dark smudges lining underneath her eyes, her already piercing gaze becoming bolder she took a deep breath in. Kate knew she was trying to push him away but he was the only man that had ever stood by her for this long, apart from her father that is.

Tucking a loose curl behind her ear, Rick smiled softly, trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay just with his eyes. But he didn't know how or if it would be but he just believed in their fate and he had to try something - had to do something.

"Can you just…hold me?"

* * *

Rick wouldn't lie and say he never thought about Kate Beckett in his bed. But, when he did it he never thought that the first time would in this kind of capacity. His arms wrapped around her loosely; the arm underneath her was now practically a dead weight for the last 20 minutes from being in the same position for too long. But he'd never admit that – not when she was letting him this close to her without twisting his ear or poking him.

Sure, he had been with more than his fair share of women but not very often was it like this, it was always sweaty or they dug their nails into his arm too tight. And, he never really cared for them. Most of them, anyway. He didn't mean for it to always be like that… but it just was.

"I know how you feel, Kate…" he whispered softly, his breath gently tickling her ear.

Rick felt her stiffen slightly against him, caught unaware by his words. Her chest rising unexpectedly and letting out a slow breath. But she didn't say anything - she didn't pull away or interrupt him, she let him continue.

"When Meredith tried to take Alexis away from me it was hard. Not because I had to take responsibility and clean up my act…but because…"Rick closed his eyes, running the index finger of his left hand along her wrist. "She was trying to take away the only thing important to me. She didn't care about Alexis, she just wanted to hurt me-"

"Castle I-"

"Kate, I'm not saying I know exactly how you feel. But I do understand somewhat of what you're feeling. And I am here for you."

Turning around, Kate pulled his arms away from her at the same time he opened his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. A small smile flitted across her face, her face momentarily lighting up in hope as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back briefly, her hands resting on either side of his head and whispering against his lips.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

DESTINED \- BECKETT X CASTLE | AU | **P5/?**

QUICKLY TYPED UP - ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN (Currently working without spell-check ugh)

**NOW 'M' RATING**

~ _Not too sure how I feel about this chapter. But I had to get through it._

* * *

_2am_

Wrapped in a white towel, Kate shut the bathroom behind her as her cellphone started to buzz insistently on the countertop. Which it had been doing for the past 4 hours. Usually Kate isn't one to ignore her phone, but this time was different, she couldn't answer it, she wasn't strong enough to face him.

Once she heard the double *beep* message tone, she felt her shoulders sag against the doorframe, knowing that she now had another missed call and voice message added to the list. Kate closed her eyes, her fingers digging into the hardwood handle attached to the door, her knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white. The throbbing pain in her hand getting dulled out by the continuous pounding in her head.

Turning the tap on, Kate reached underneath to feel the hot streams of water protruding from the metal shower head, her hand stinging at the sharp bite the scalding water gave her. Hearing a loud bang and then muffled sounds, Kate's forehead wrinkled, before she pulled her hand back from the testing of the water, her hand immediately giving thanks from being pulled away from it's sweet torture.

Then, her phone started buzzing again and she knew what was happening. Straightening her spine like a snake ready to strike, she stalked out of her bathroom, down the hall and through towards her front door and the infuriating banging against her hardwood door.

As soon as she swung the door open, something-somebody collided with her at the sheer force both were placing in their motions. It has only been hours before when a similar scenario had unfolded, it was as though a trickster had made their lives it's daily task. Filling their lives with torment and ridicule, shaking her head Kate looked down at Rick, her eyes boring into his; hard and unrelenting. For a moment there was a flicker of concern that sparkled in her eyes before being replaced by the sharp glare of a woman scorned.

"What are you doing here, Castle?"

After his second attempt, Rick managed to stumble to his feet, reaching for the wall to give him the extra support he needed (his knee hasn't been favouring him lately, well, the last few years really.) before he turned and gave his full attention to Kate.

"You just left, Kate." He stared at her, his eyes hard but the words came out raw, betraying him.

Kate continuted to block the doorway; her posture rigid and stoic. Feeling her hands start to shake she placed them on her hips, nails digging into the soft fabric of her towel, feeling the hard lines of her hip bones. Biting her bottom lip, Kate looked past his shoulder unable to meet his eye but continued to say nothing.

Taking a step forward, Rick invaded what was left of her personal space. Her breathing stuttering slightly at the uncharacteristic move of one Richard Castle. Kate's eyes briefly glancing down at his mouth before flicking back up and over his shoulder.

_Avoid avoid avoid. _

"Kate."

He was getting frustrated. _Good_.

Closing her eyes briefly she took a short breath in before looking directly into his eyes. "You should just leave, Castle."

But she didn't want him to leave, did she? She wanted his naked, lithe body pressed against hers. His hands, his mouth... god his mouth...she couldn't stop staring at it. Swiping her tongue against her bottom lip, she looked back up at him.

His eyes could stop wars. Those dark blue, gorgeous eyes.

Kate knew she should step back. Walk away. Hell, run away.

That would be the smart thing to do. But right now she just wanted him. Only him.

She took a step forward, and then another, against her better judgement. Then her hands were around his neck, sliding along the short hairs found there; her mouth was crashing against his. Her tongue demanding entrance without pre-amble. He was like the oxygyen she needed, not just craved.

This time he couldn't find it in himself to stop her.

Sliding her devious-minded hands down to the middle of his back, Kate dug her nails into his lower back, nudging her pelvis forward and knocking their hips together - slicking his body against hers, she shoved him against the door that she had - not even 10 minutes ago - tried to send him out of.

Sliding her lips along the rough stubble, her tongue lightly wetting her lips before pressing an open-mouthed kiss on his cheek. Sucking just under his jaw as her hands moved up his chest and cupped his shoulders, fingers digging harshly through his shirt. Kate's mouth moved upwards,licking and grazing her teeth along his jawbone before sucking his earlobe in her mouth.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" her voice was deep and gravelly. God.

Rick was sure that the groan that had escaped from between his slightly parted lips had been heard by her neighbours. His hands slid down from her waist, fingers grazing her hip bones harshly, Kate let out a gasp her forehead connecting with his as she bent forward . White hot flashes were travelling throughout her body at his every touch.

_Oh God, Castle. _

"I'm going to do just that,"

Kate's mind barely registered what he was saying.

"Cas-" She didn't finish get to finish her sentence.

All she could feel was the hot trail his fingers were leaving as they traced along the inside of her thigh and up, up under the fluffy white cotton wrapped around her writhering body.

"Oh...Kate..."

Rick kissed her hard, his tongue forcing it's way through her panting lips, sliding along the roof of her mouth, exploring new found territory. She's unbearably wet and that in itself was nearly enough, for it was doing wondrous things to him. Rick dipped two fingers into her and a muffled moan attempted to escape through her preoccupied mouth.

Her fingernails stabbed crescent shaped marks through his shirtsleeves, hissing out his name when Rick's free hand fell to her lower back and undulated her hips. She groaned his name when he pulled his mouth away from hers. The hand on her lower back putting enough force against her frame to rotate them so that they swapped places.

Kate was shoved harshly against the wooden door, overwhelmed by the feeling of his fingers inside of her. She bucked against him, grinding her hips against his hand as he started to thrust inside of her deeply, sliding against her front wall when she cried out to him for more. Never being able to deny her anything before he quickens his tempo, bending and scissoring his fingers inside of her.

Her whole body felt white hot, closer closer closer.

Her hand moved from it's home on Rick's bicep and grabbed the one that wasn't currently sending shockwaves along her spine, placing it over her towel covered breast. His hand burned her skin through the material, following her silent instructions and starting to knead her breast.

Her fingers slid along the inside of his wrist and towards the knot at the top of the towel, allowing it to fall to the floor behind her. Rick stared at her in awe, his mouth opening and closing multiple times. Kate reached out and cupping his cheek, jerking slightly from the sensations he was giving her body and Rick leaned into her touch. His hand travelling back to her breast, pinching and neading, pulling from her touch reluctantly so that his mouth could take the liberty of pleasuring her other breast.

His fingers worked her harder and faster, her inner walls contracting against them hotly, his thumb paying special attention to her clit. Kate could feel herself right on the brink as her hips began to buck recklessly and out of sync, her breathing coming in erratic gasps. Rick bit down on her nipple and lightly pinched her clit at the same time causing her to come hard against his hand.

Castle pressed a kiss over her breast, soothing the throbbing sensation she could feel washing over her in waves. Wiping his fingers across her stomach he stayed with her, his other arm now wrapped around her waist as she rode out her orgasm. Suddenly unable to control the caveman side inside of him, he picked Kate up and slung her over his shoulder.

"What- what are you doing?" She gasped, her voice breathless. Still wanting.

Stroking his unbelieveably fine ass (considering it was one of the few things she could reach from this position.) Delectable ass. _Oh lord._ Kate then lifted his shirt slightly and nipped his side. Rick jumped, almost dropping her as he crashed into her couch, knees buckling under pressure. Kate slid down his front and settled on her feet, gripping his bulging biceps as he helped her gain balance.

She could feel him through his dress pants, hot and heavy against her stomach. Kate reached her hands out and shoved them against his chest so that he toppled backwards onto his back and against the cushions on her couch. Making her way up onto the couch, Kate settled her thighs on the outside of his before leaning down and pressing her lips against his softly.

* * *

Waking up to the smell of pancakes and a throbbing headache; Kate knew she had made a mistake last night. She didn't deserve the love and tenderness he brought to her body, much less to her life and family. All that mattered was her daughter and her commitment to her well-being, but she felt like she couldn't function without Castle. Where was the line between having him in her life and cutting him out when it didn't work?

Throwing on the nearest fabric she could find - the silk robe caressing her bare skin with a tender touch, tying it around her tightly; the material pressing against her breasts firmly. She bit her bottom lip, remembering last nights arobic activities and tried to supress a grin. She shouldn't be happy, right? Her personal life was going through turmoil at the moment but... she had moved in some kind of direction and it was hard to take it all back because she didn't want to. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

Throwing the sheets into the laundry basket, Kate, then made her way to the kitchen and towards the intoxicating smell that was coaxing her senses to life.

When she saw him in her kitchen; his strong hand wrapped around the hard steel; a loose chefs apron attached to the front of his well-defined chest.

He hesitated slightly upon seeing her as their eyes met, it was as if he was unsure how to act; or how she would react. Plating the last of the pancakes, Rick wiped his face, leaving a smear of flour across his cheek and above his eyebrow. Kate smirked, a smile playing at her lips as she zeroed in on his space.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Kate," He replied quietly.

Taking a step forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down he chanced a glance up at her. "I enjoyed last night."

Kate breathed in shallowly, her eyes looking down when she felt her heart clattering around in her chest. She remained like that for a few seconds before replicating his actions and meeting his eyes. "I did too...but, Castle..."

He let out a deep breath, his eyes closing tightly as if he knew what she was going to say. "Don't- Kate..."

"Castle..." Her eyes cut to his, vulnerable and wary.

She couldn't fall for him. She couldn't. She shouldn't do that, she would ruin herself and him in the process. Maybe even her home life and she couldn't chance that. Her child wasn't a toy and there was a chance their whole relationship could go bad, she couldn't take a risk like that.

"I can't... it was a mistake."

Rick froze, his heart shattering as soon as the words escaped her lips. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away from him gently in an attempt to distance himself from her. He couldn't touch her if she wouldn't at least give them a chance. Or achnowledge that there could be some kind of future between them.

"No Castle, don't-" She tried to explain.

"Kate, I can't keep doing this dance with you." He interrupted her.

Kate reached out both hands towards him but he flinched away from her. She bit her lip, looking away from him as her head hung low and her hands dropped to her sides. Taking a step backwards he placed the cooking utensil on the bench and attempted to avoid her gaze. "I'm just going...to go." Rick said quietly.

"Castle wait! Don't- This... I need you!"Her voice broke, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks in salty rivers.

Her feet were moving of their own accord attempting to close the distance that Rick was trying to create between them. When she grabbed his arm and tugged on it, effectively spinning him around so that his body was facing hers.

_What is happening right now? _

"No, Kate. You can't tell me that what we did last night was a mistake and push me away, only to tell me that you need me."

"I..." She swallowed thickly, raising a shaking hand to wipe the tears that had dried cooly against her skin. "I can't give you what you want from me, Rick."Kate whispered quietly, looking up at him.

Rick's eyes gentled as he watched her. He honestly didn't know what to do right now and he didn't want to torture her, she had enough to deal with already. With a sigh, Rick ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of a way for them both to get through this in one piece. Either singularly or together.

RING RING RING

Kate's phone interrupted their conversation rudely, turning to glance at the device on the coffee table that had her father's face flickering up at her from the screen. Ignore ignore ignore. Closing her eyes, Kate rubbed at her temples growing frustrated. Everything was getting more complicated and nothing was getting resolved. She didn't know what to do anymore. With anything. She felt useless, a failure at pretty much everything.

Walking over to her phone and picking it up before it rang out, she swiped the screen to answer. "Hey dad." She spoke softly.

Looking at her watch it read: 11am

She wasn't mean to pick up Evelyn for another hour. Turning around when she heard footsteps, Kate saw Rick just about reaching the front door. "Castle, wait!"

Running over to him and stopping in front of him. She took a deep breath in, shifting her weight from one foot to another nervously. "Look, we will talk about this okay? I'm just not in the right headspace right now."

_Just listen, please._

Rick nodded, his face neutral before he turned the door handle and swung the wooden door open.

"Are you ever?"


End file.
